


Shadows of the Past

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Feels, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's a family affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: “Oh Qui, stop spooking the girl.” She suddenly turned and saw a beautiful man with a faint blue aura. He looked to be around his thirties, with odd tunics that resembled an ancient uniform.  “We have watched over you a long time, Rey. We watched while you read our story and we took comfort that it helped you through bad times. We even tried to reveal ourselves sooner but the force whispered that it was not yet time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt. Anonymous said:Three words for you your excellency: “Rey Jinn Kenobi”. I hope you can go wild with this. 
> 
> I have to say this was a hard one for me to write. It sat in my in box for about two weeks while I thought about it. I played with it for a long time, and I just think at this point, it is what it is. I hope you enjoy it.

As she searched, her movements were frantic. It was here, it had to be here.  The weather was harsh, and food was scarce, but she had one possession that meant more than shelter and food. There in the shadows of her make shift accommodations she found what she was looking for, a book. A real tome, with leather binding and the musty smell of days long gone, something that very few even knew existed or appreciated in this day and age. It was something for a more civilized era.

She hugged the book to her body, letting her heart catch up. It was her only link to her family, the only link to her past. She threw her quarter ration into a bowl and brought the food outside to sit in the shade of her home. “I wish you were both here with me. I’m trying to be patient, but I don’t know how much longer I will last waiting for a sign.” The young woman, by the name of Rey began to open the manuscript as she shoveled the food inside a hungry mouth. She had learned to endure on very little, but this book gave her the hope she needed more than substance.

Opening the first page she read the dedication carefully as she did each time. “We won’t be there to watch your first steps, but never fear little one, we will always watch over you. We love you with all our hearts, Rey Jinn Kenobi.” 

Her fingers gently ran over the words. She could almost feel their aura wrapping around her as she tried to hold off the tears. She was so lonely and longed for family, past or present. “I feel like I know you because of your journal, but sometimes it’s just not enough.”  She felt the desert wind pick up slightly and suddenly could smell the sweet scent of something green, something she only remembered briefly from a childhood before this planet. A tree. Yes, it was the scent of living green things.

“Fear not child, you won’t have to live alone in this desert much longer.” She heard the soft growl in the wind and quickly leapt to her feet.

“Whoo, who’s there?” She stammered.

“Oh Qui, stop spooking the girl.” She suddenly turned and saw a beautiful man with a faint blue aura. He looked to be around his thirties, with odd tunics that resembled an ancient uniform.  “We have watched over you a long time, Rey. We watched while you read our story and we took comfort that it helped you through bad times. We even tried to reveal ourselves sooner but the force whispered that it was not yet time.”

Rey continued to just stare; she thought perhaps the heat had finally gotten to her. She was seeing things. Not just one man, but now two. The middle aged man was now flanked by an older man that seemed to tower over them both. His eyes so kind, they crinkled with a mirth that somehow she remembered. “Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan?” She looked to the book, shock written on her face.

“Yes, my little one. We’ve always been with you. Even when you thought you were alone and thought of giving up we were with you.” Qui-Gon reached out, slightly pained as his fingers ghosted over her features.

“You are my…”

“As you’ve read our journal you know our journey through some dark and rough times. We were once Jedi, before the Empire, before the dark times. It was a hard journey, but we were together and in the darkness we needed hope. Your mother, was that hope.” Obi-Wan gently grasped his mate’s hand and smiled at their beloved granddaughter.

“I don’t understand, if I’m so loved and full of hope. Why am I here, alone?” The tears that she had held in for years finally streamed down her cheeks.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked sadly at the young woman. “We were shellfish in wanting a life together, and a family but I cannot regret the outcome. Your mother was born from a nameless surrogate, a blending of both myself and Obi-Wan’s essence. You are our grandchild in every sense, Rey. Your mother was our joy, our life. We raised her together until one day…”

Obi-Wan looked on at his lover and knew the man wouldn’t be able to continue. “One day we could no longer hide. We were approached by a young man, whom we had been watching over for almost twenty years. We were once again needed, and I left with the young boy to help the rebel alliance.”

“I stayed with your mother, she was only twelve years old, and we wanted to keep her safe and away from Darth Vader and his Emperor.” Qui-Gon swallowed and watched her sad eyes fall to them both.

“You died, you left them alone.” To anyone else it was just a statement, to Obi-Wan it was an allegation.

“I had to face our old apprentice. I had to keep my family safe.”

“When I felt his death in the force, I didn’t think I could keep myself from following. There were many dark days, when all I did was write in that journal. All my feelings and memories dedicated to the granddaughter I knew would one day grace this galaxy. Your mother was my reason for living. She kept me going when I wanted to give up. We headed to Yavin IV to see if we could help the rebels, to join the alliance.” Rey started to sit down in the shade once again, picking at her food while the tale was told.

“If you joined the rebel alliance then you knew them! Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Princess Leia!” Obi-Wan chuckled as the stars filled her eyes with wonder.

“When I arrived at Yavin, the first Death Star was gone. A distant memory that had been blown to bits by a young boy from Tatoonie, the boy we watched over in the desert. I got to speak with him once and he looked through me as if he had known me for years, I think he was able to read me through the force, but never said a word.” Hand in hand, Qui-Gon walked over to Rey with Obi-Wan in tow. “We had two years with the alliance, before I became ill. There was no explanation, my body was shutting down. They had no idea. It was my bond, our bond. Your mother’s love kept me sane and healthy for two years, but ultimately the bond wanted us together. A soul’s mate is bound together, even in death.”

“She was left…alone.” Rey almost sobbed, realizing that she had much in common with her mother.

“We didn’t wish to leave her, just like they never meant to leave you. The force is calling to you, little one. It’s almost time.”

“Did you watch over my mother like you did for me?” Her words were soft.

“We were there. We watched as she fell in love with your father. We watched as they both struggled with the alliance and their place in the world. We watched as you were born and pronounced Rey Jinn Kenobi. We are so proud of the girls that you became.” Qui-Gon ached to touch the young girl, to embrace her in his strong arms and protect her from the saga that was yet to come.

“What was my mother’s name, my father?”

“Tahl Jinn Kenobi, she was named for a strong woman that we both loved dearly. Your father…” Just as Obi-Wan began to speak again, the dust was swirling around her. Troopers.  They descended from the transport, looking for something. “We are looking for a droid, BB class.” Rey looked around and shrugged. “Do I look like I would own any kind of droid?”

“You would do well to keep your smart mouth shut.” The troopers looked inside, throwing the junk about. “I told you there is no droid here, are you stupid?” The man removed his helmet and gazed on her with disgust. “I did warn you. Burn it, all of it.” He looked down to the book that was still clutched in her hands. “Especially this.” She started to scream as they wrenched the book from her hand, it was tossed into the hovel and a detonator thrown inside.

“NOO!” She tried to run inside, but was quickly stopped as two bodies pressed close and embraced her. She faintly heard the whisper. “We will always be with you, Rey Jinn Kenobi. Do not lose your life for our words. The force will be with you, always.”

The flames reached higher as the troopers left her. She looked up into the sun and started toward the city. She would need food, she would need new shelter but more than ever she would need another reason to carry on.

Just then in the distance, she spotted a small orange droid, encased in netting. It was time to start living; it was time to make a stand like her mother and grandfathers before her.

“She gets that from your side you know?” Obi-Wan snuggled tightly in Qui-Gon’s embrace. “Her compassion?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Your need to help pathetic creatures, even if they are droids.” 

“Hmph.  As long as she doesn’t have your knack for picking up trouble at every turn.” They both turned and watched as the last pages of Qui-Gon’s journal burned. It was time for a new chapter; it was time for a new saga to begin.

 


End file.
